Benutzer Diskussion:Donnerkiesel/Archiv 1
Artikelbearbeitung Hallo Micha, natürlich wäre es hilfreich gewesen, dir vorher bescheid zu geben, du hast dir ja viel Mühe gemacht, den Artikel zu erweitern. Anbieten kann ich dir, dich bei deiner Arbeit, also der Übersetzung daran zu helfen, solltest du an deinen eingefügten Inhalt interessiert sein, um ihn beispielsweise im Artikel einzupflegen, kannst du dir hier die vorherige Version ansehen und zwischen den Versionen wechseln, die für dich relevant erscheinen. Wenn du Lust darauf hast, kannst du gern auf der Diskussionsseite des Artikel ein entsprechendes Thema beginnen, um zukünftige Besucher zur Kollaboration anzuregen. Schöne Grüße & viel Spaß mit Fallout: New Vegas oder Fallout 4. Alessio79 (Diskussion) 13:16, 17. Nov. 2015 (UTC) :) Hallo Donnerkiesel, danke für deine Hilfe und die Anleitung wie es richtig geht dann kann ich das nächstes Mal selbst ;) Gruß, Feuerrune1 Hallo Donnerkiesel, ich habe gesehen, dass Du meine Ergänzungen bearbeitet hast. Worin liegt das begründet? Es macht wenig Sinn, wenn ich Dinge bearbeite und sie müssen ständig verbessert bzw. nachbearbeitet werden, daher frage ich lieber bei erfahreneren Benutzern nach. Zum Beispiel habe ich die Linkbeschreibungen auf den Plural ausgeweitet, aber weiterhin auf Singular verlinkt (wie auch auf der wikipedia.org üblich). Gibt es hierzu im Sinne der Einheitlichkeit eine Richtlinie? Gerne kann ich zunächst auch ein paar kleinere Dinge erledigen. Die Infoboxen machen mir viel Spaß! Ich könnte das also projektmäßig angehen, wenn ich eine korrekte Vorgabe habe. Denn dort hast Du auch Anpassungen vornehmen müssen. Dank und Gruß Vault 13 Canteen (Diskussion) 04:02, 2. Mär. 2016 (UTC)Vault 13 Canteen Vandalismus Hi, wenn es nächstes mal wieder so einen Vorfall gibt und kein Admin da ist, kannst du den Vorfall dem VSTF-Team melden, die haben auch gerade das Problem gelöst, da ich hier den Benutzer gemeldet habe. LG, --Rain (talk) 15:05, 2. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Re: Interlanguage-Links Moin Kiesel, sicher sieht es gut aus, allerdings hatte ich mich damit nie auseinander gesetzt, es dem Wiki hinzuzufügen. Falls dir wirklich daran liegt, es hier bei uns zu haben, kannst du dich gern darum kümmern, vermutlich wirst du zudem eine Systemdatei des Wiki anpassen müssen, kontaktiere mich dann einfach. Gruß Alessio79 (Diskussion) 09:54, 22. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Italiano There's also not very active in another site) Intresting, their ever closed?--ExplorerSmaily (Diskussion) 17:02, 24. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Re: Italienisches wiki fehlt die zweite ... Moin Micha, mir war natürlich schon bekannt das sie seit längerem nicht mehr aktiv am Wiki arbeiteten, darum fehlte wie dir auch auffiel, ihre Verlinkung in der Vorlage, nichts für ungut, ich belasse ihn nun dort und werde den Link auch nicht mehr entfernen, das Projekt wegen Vandalismus aufzugeben, erschließt sich mir als kein triftiger Grund, einfach einen Wiki in Bezug auf dessen Entwicklung für andere Benutzer zu behindern und dann auf einen neuen zu verweisen. Vielleicht sollte man mit dem Gründer einfach mal texten und sehen, das sich ein würdiger Nachfolger findet, aber solange sich niemand von den italienischen Fans meldet bzw. sich für einen Posten dort als Administrator empfiehlt, um das Projekt fortzuführen, wird wohl nicht viel passieren vermute ich. Gruß Alessio79 (Diskussion) 17:13, 24. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Re: Kategorien EN / DE Moin Micha, da wir den deutschen Wiki führen dürfte dir die Entscheidung leicht fallen. Ich bin wie dir übrigens aufgefallen sein dürfte, immer seltener hier aktiv tätig. Hast du Interesse daran als Inhaltsmoderator den Pepp hier zu geben? Falls ja kann ich dir die Rechte geben, sollte keine Nachricht dazu von dir kommen, fasse ich es als Enthaltung auf. Wünsche dir eine schöne Woche. Alessio79 (Diskussion) 08:55, 1. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Interwiki Rus Hello! Thank You for iw links in russian Vault, but please don't insert code/comments. Interwikis No, you don't have to do that. Almost all pages have at least the english interwiki link, so people will know to place it at the bottom. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 23:43, 2. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Hallo Donnerkiesel Danke für den Hinweis - mein Fehler. Habe den Artikel integriert (prinzipiell ersetzt). Habe den Artikel "Siedlungen" auf Fallout 4 Siedlungen weitergeleitet. Emardi (Diskussion) 09:32, 9. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Hallo Donnerkiesel, ich wollte die Siedlungen in der Kategorie Fallout 4 Orte alphabetisch sortieren. Da muss mir wohl ein Fehler unterlaufen sein, danke für den Hinweis. Zu der anderen Seite: Ich versuche die Seiten, die eine Übersetzung brauchen, so gut wie möglich zu übersetzen, da hier ja anscheinend noch einiges an Handlungsbedarf vorhanden ist. Gruß VaultBoy1996 (Diskussion) 09:59, 26. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Re: Name der Quest Der Name der Quest war falsch, ich habe ihn einfach aus Langeweile frei übersetzt. Richtig muss es aber heißen: "Bahnbrecher", wie auf der Seite "Fallout 3 Quests" unter Operation Anchorage. Ich ändere den Artikel sofort. Gruß VaultBoy1996 (Diskussion) 12:46, 6. Mai 2016 (UTC) Far Harbor (Add-On) Nabend Micha, danke fürs anpassen, leider habe ich noch nicht die Gelegenheit gehabt, Fallout 4 zu zocken. Darum kann ich bei den meisten Bezeichnungen nur raten oder schlussfolgern. Immerhin sollen natürlich die Seiten der Add-Ons aktualisiert werden. Schöne Grüße Alessio79 (Diskussion) 18:40, 23. Mai 2016 (UTC) Re:Autoteil(e) / Zahnrad & Zahnräder Moin Micha, allgemein gilt das Artikel im Plural dann anzulegen sind, wenn der Singular nicht möglich ist. Keine Pluralbezeichnung gibt es für Listen und Aufzählungen. Also der Artikel über Schrott in Fallout 4 sollte gänzlich überarbeitet werden, ich hatte mich jedoch vorerst zurückgehalten, um dich nicht unnötig damit zu beschäftigen. Zu diesem Thema gibt es noch viele Artikel, die Zuwendung benötigen würden, aber das lässt sich ja noch aufschieben. Schöne Grüße Alessio79 (Diskussion) 17:54, 3. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Fallout 4 Umfang der Gegenstände und Bedeutung im Wiki So wie es aussieht, gibt es bereits tausende Gegenstände in FO4. Mein Vorschlag ist jeden Gegenstand einen eigenen Artikel zu widmen, also immer wenn dessen ID sich von anderen Gegenständen unterscheidet. Zudem sollten wir für jeden Gegenstand eine Übersichtsseite erstellen. Die Akronyme könnten dann auf dessen Übersichtsartikel zusammengefasst gelistet werden. Alessio79 (Diskussion) 18:11, 3. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Nachtrag: so wie es aussieht, hat Nukapedia dieses Konzept natürlich bereits ausgenutzt, Pluralartikel für einen mehrteiligen Gegenstand anzulegen. Evtl. sollten wir dies auch berücksichten. Alessio79 (Diskussion) 18:13, 3. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Re: Vorlagenanpassung Moin Micha, sicher hast du damit nicht unrecht. Allerdings sah ich das anpassen dieser Vorlage nicht als wichtig an, danke das du dich darum gekümmert hast. Es gibt zwar schon einige Add-Ons, aber das eindeutschen der Vorlagen ist etwas aufwendig, darum kümmere ich mich aufgrund der Anzahl bestehender Artikel einer Kategorie, wie etwa Charaktere zuerst. Übrigens scheinst du dich schon ein wenig mit Vorlagen und Parameter vertraut zu haben, es ist nicht jeder binnen kurzer Zeit imstande, sämtliche Vorlagen zu verstehen, auch ich setze mich des öfteren mit Lösungen bei Problemen durch sie auseinander. Eventuell könnte ich demnächst noch ein paar Vorlagen erstellen, die das erstellen neuer Artikel bezüglich Fallout 4 vereinfachen. Diese Vorlagen lassen sich dann per Klick einfach in eine leere Artikelseite einfügen, indem diese vorgeladen werden. Du findest übrigens diese Art von Vorlagen auch in der Grundkategorie, sie nennen sich Artikelerstellungsvorlagen - allerdings ist vermutlich die korrekte Übersetzung auch nicht die best gewählteste und ich versuche, das demnächst noch abzuändern. Schöne Grüße Alessio79 (Diskussion) 16:40, 13. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Re: Lizenz Nabend Micha, dazu kann ich dir leider keine Auskunft geben. Am besten wende dich dazu bitte mal an den Wikia-Staff direkt, du kannst dazu das Kontaktformular nutzen. Gruß Alessio79 (Diskussion) 18:45, 13. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Re: Verschieben von Seiten Nabend Micha, werde versuchen darauf zu achten, danke für den Hinweis, leider sind viele Links schon damals falsch gesetzt worden, bin zwar auch schon ein paar Jahre mit dabei, aber sowas passierte mir selten. Gruß Alessio79 (Diskussion) 21:43, 20. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Gegebenenfalls sollte in Bezug zu Verkehrsmittel hier im Wiki auch etwas passieren, falls du daran interessiert bist, dich damit zu befassen, kannst du es gerne übernehmen. Alessio79 (Diskussion) 21:55, 20. Jun. 2016 (UTC) :Nabend Micha, hatte dir ja bereits dazu geschrieben, naja die Links entstehen in dieser Sache ja nicht so häufig, da es nur wenige Artikel betrifft. Gruß Alessio79 (Diskussion) 22:38, 14. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Interwiki links I usually prefer to put the interwiki links as the last item on the page since it is easier to identify for people who don't speak the language or use different alphabets. I'll keep in mind you like it your way. --YOD (◣_◢) 21:50, 26. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Admin Day Thanks! I didn't know there was such a day. Nice to be appreciated every once in a while. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 14:51, 29. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Re: Wikipedia links Ah, so geht das also. Alles klar, danke für die Antwort. T. Leanderen (Diskussion) 08:40, 23. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Zwei Artikel zu Sanctuary?/Fallout 4 Orte Hallo Donnerkiesel, Ich habe zwei Fragen: Warum gibt es zwei verschiedene Seiten zu Sanctuary? Einmal "Sanctuary" und einmal "Sanctuary Hills". Ich wusste jetzt nicht genau, welche Seite ich als Link einfügen sollte. Dann hab ich noch eine Frage zu der Übersichtsseite der Fallout 4 Orte: Warum werden unter dem Abschnitt "Far Harbor" einmal die englischen Ortsbezeichnungen aufgeführt und in dem Abschnitt darunter die deutschen? Finde ich wenig sinnvoll. Sonst stehen auch nur die Namen aus der deutschen Version des Spiels. Gruß VaultBoy1996 (Diskussion) 18:08, 5. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Re: Deine Korrekturen Entschuldigung für die kleinen Fehler die ich gemacht habe, waren nicht absichtlich, ich mlchte auf jeden Fall zu Verbesserung beitragen und nicht zusätzlich Arbeit schaffen... :/ DeBayer (Diskussion) 09:54, 28. Okt. 2016 (UTC) PS: Gibt es Vorlagen für FO 4? Würde eventuell ein paar fehlende Seiten ergänzen, soll ich ältere Vorlagen verwenden? Zwei Fragen Hallo Donnerkiesel, ich habe zwei Fragen, das eine ist, wie man eine Seite umbenennen kann (nicht weiterleiten diesmal, sondern umbenennen), da mir aufgefallen ist, dass ich mich grade bei der Erstellung der Seite "Phyllis Daily" verschrieben habe, so dass sie jetzt Phyllis Daisy heißt. Das zweite ist, dass ich vor etwas Zeit die Seite Blutkäfer erstellt habe, und bemerkt habe, dass oben in der Hauptleiste, wenn man über Fallout 4 und dann Kreaturen geht da "Bloodbug" steht, wo Blutkäfer hinmüsste, wie kann man das ändern? Ich danke dir schon mal für deine Hilfe, Feuerrune1 (Diskussion) 02:02, 10. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Hallo Donnerkiesel, danke für deine Hilfe dabei, die beiden Sachen zu regeln. Ich hatte mir schon etwas ähnliches gedacht, wäre sonst ja auch zu einfach Unsinn anzustellen. Eine Frage habe ich noch, nämlich in den Spieledateien gibt es, wenn ich mich nicht mehrfach verlesen habe, einen Schreibfehler, so dass eine Notiz in der deutschen Version Brief von Phillys heißt, obwohl es eigentlich "Brief von Phyllis" heißen müsste (da die Vergeberin der Notiz Phyllis Daily heißt). Sollte ich diese zu dem Namen, den es eigentlich haben sollte verschieben und eine Weiterleitung erstellen, oder soll ich das so lassen? Montag überprüfe ich das nochmal in-game. Gruß, Feuerrune1 (Diskussion) 17:55, 10. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Hallo Donnerkiesel, ich habe die Seite jetzt verschoben, nachdem ich nochmal sicher gegangen bin, dass ich mich nicht verlesen habe. Dem Artikel habe ich eine kurze Sektion Notizen hinzugefügt in dem ich die Anmerkung gemacht habe. Hoffe das ist so in Ordnung. Gruß, Feuerrune1 (Diskussion) 18:11, 12. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Re: Schneller Lösungsweg Hallo Donnerkiesel, ich sehe den Unterschied und habe es bei Töte Killian und Breche aus dem Gefängnis aus korrigiert, ist dies so richtig? Ich hoffe ich habe die richtigen Parameter angepasst. Und des weiteren ist mir aufgefallen, dass die Freitextsuche des Wikis (in den Vorschlägen, bevor man suchen drückt) erstens nur Artikel listet, die genau mit diesen Buchstaben anfangen (also zB den Artikel Der Gute Amerikaner nicht vorschlägt, wenn man "gute Amerikaner" eingibt), und zweitens Umlaute nicht verarbeiten kann, hat ein Suchbegriff also einen Umlaut unter den ersten 3 Buchstaben, scheint es als gäbe es diesen Artikel nicht im Wiki. Das Gleiche gilt für die Vorschläge beim Verlinken im Klassischen Editor (ich benutze nur diesen), nur das dort erst Vorschläge ab 4 Buchstaben kommen. Kann man da eventuell irgendetwas machen? Ich denke das wäre eine große Verbesserung. Gruß, Feuerrune1 (Diskussion) 21:51, 15. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Hallo Donnerkiesel, ich dachte mir schon so etwas ähnliches, die meisten der Programmiersprachen können Umlaute ja nicht verarbeiten. Selbst Java kann das ja noch nicht lange. Danke nochmal für die Antwort. Gruß, Feuerrune1 (Diskussion) 19:54, 17. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Fo4 Schrott und Handwerk Hallo Donnerkiesel, mir ist heute aufgefallen, dass es extreme Überschneidungen in den Artikeln Fallout 4 Handwerk und Fallout 4 Schrott gibt. Meiner Meinung nach wäre es das Beste, wenn man in Fallout 4 Schrott Handwerkskomponenten, Daten der Komponenten und Quellen der Komponenten entfernen würden, da sie in Fo4 Handwerk auch so drin stehen. Was meinst du dazu? Man könnte es natürlich auch einfach lassen, wenn dies sinnvoll erscheint, ich wollte nur mal darauf aufmerksam machen. Gruß, Feuerrune1 (Diskussion) 01:17, 25. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Kategorie Charaktere Hallo Donnerkiesel, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du in letzter Zeit viele Artikel aus der Kategorie Charaktere entfernt hast. Bedeutet dies nun, dass diese Kategorie nicht mehr verwendet werden soll? Falls dem so ist, möchte ich darauf hinweisen, dass das Erlangen einiger Achiements dann nicht mehr möglich ist. Gruß, Feuerrune1 (Diskussion) 00:23, 7. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Formeln Hallo Donnerkiesel, wie schaffe ich es, dass die Formeln wie in Zustand hell unterlegt sind, so dass man sie gut lesen kann. Auch wenn ich versuche die Formeln nur zu kopieren verschwindet die Unterlegung, sobald ich etwas ändere (sh. Zuneigung). Danke schon einmal für die Hilfe. Gruß, Feuerrune1 (Diskussion) 02:49, 29. Jan. 2017 (UTC) PS: Leider existiert dazu keine Hilfeseite und auch im englischen Wiki bin ich nicht fündig geworden. Re: Re: Formeln Danke mal wieder für deine Hilfe, meiner Meinung nach reicht das fürs Erste, jetzt kann man es immerhin lesen. Ich werde das so verwenden, bis du eine andere Möglichkeit findest. Ich glaube jedoch nicht, dass ich in der nächsten Zeit Formeln für irgendwelche Artikel benötigen werde. Gruß, Feuerrune1 (Diskussion) 23:35, 29. Jan. 2017 (UTC)